


Try again, fail again. Fail better.

by Eliatrope223



Category: NCIS
Genre: But only a little, But seriously her name is Viktur Meyers, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I have no idea what I'm doing, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Original Female Character is called Viktur Von Doom, POV Original Female Character, Slow To Update, chapters may not be long, its a little canon compliant, lol no, this is for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliatrope223/pseuds/Eliatrope223
Summary: I was just a secretary for the NCIS, I didn't do anything to important for them. I was just a go to girl for the office, flies, coffee food, even problems. I knew the dirty little secrets about people in the office, and even out of it. Oddly enough people trust me, I don't know why.





	1. Prologue

I waved goodbye to the barista feeling relieved. Since I'm sadly socially awkward I never really knew what to say to other people, and ordering ten cups of coffee, one for me, didn't help matters much. Keeping the, probably cringe like, smile in place I started to place the coffee's into this old laundry basket I had laying around.

  
A few of my semi co-workers, I say semi because I don't know them well and it would be rude to say strangers, asked me to get them some coffee since I was on my break and with nothing else to do I agreed. Picking up and holding the laundry basket with the coffee, with pieces of cardboard box separating them, I made my way to the front of the coffee shop. Pushing my back against the door of the tiny coffee shop, I briefly held it open for a couple before a slight frown fell upon my face as I removed my body from the door allowing it to close behind me.  _'The sun so fudging bright.'_ I thought squinting my eyes, feeling my body slowly start to heat up I sighed and shifted the box into a more comfortable position before processing towards my car.

  
I let a warm smile grow upon my face as I gazed at my baby. A 1967 Chevy Impala, its coat was such a deep blue it looks black. But when the light hits it just right, its a shimmering blue. It took me years to get my dream car. Three jobs, all with shitty pay, rude customers, whiny co-workers, and _good-god_ the late nights. But it was all worth it.

  
Reaching the diver-side I carefully placed down the laundry basket and fished for my car-keys in my vest pockets. Touching the cool metal of the keys in my pocket, I grabbed them and unlocked my car-door.

  
I grimaced, it felt like my car was attempting to over cook me, before bending forward to start my car. Leaning out of baby I swiftly turned around to pickup the laundry basket filled coffee, refusing to stay out any longer then necessary. Immediately making my way to the divers side I maneuvered the basket to my hip, balancing it as I opened the door.

  
Shutting the door with a slam I moved back to the drivers side and got in, taking one last glance at the basket I pulled out of the parking spot and made my towards NCIS.


	2. Meeting Team Gibbs

I quickly flashed a polite smile to the young agent holding the door open for me as I made my way into one of the floors in NCIS building. My tired eyes roamed over the office, looking for the agents who asked me for coffee, as I tried not to jostle the coffee to much. Settling on Pacci's team I steadily made my way over, a sense of relief at the thought of getting rid of the basket of coffee.

  
"Here you guys go, coffee for everyone." I mumbled as I placed the coffee down on a small and clean part of the desk, passing out the coffee I paused and quickly added, "Ah well it seems not every one." As I watched an agent pass us by with a quick shout of 'SHE LIES.'

  
Chuckling, I shook my head as I tried to blinked back the sudden wave of sleepiness and turned back to Pacci's team with a tired smile, "You guys good?" I asked, handing Pacci his cup of coffee.

  
"Yea thanks aga-" Pacci started a thankful smile before an angry voice interrupted him.

  
"You never mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live Agent Todd." A stern voice grunted. I rubbed my arms anxiously as I turned around. 

Peering at a man with sliver hair that glinted in the office lights as he talked, well more like barked with a few grunts thrown in, to a woman that had shoulder-length brown and brown eyes.  _'Could possibly be a blackish color, too.'_ I mused, eyeing the woman hair before glancing at the person standing behind her,  _'Agent Todd not woman. We're not caveman.. er cave-woman.'_ I scolded myself.

  
"Ya think its funny Agent DiNozzo?" The man growled, turning his fuming eyes to 'Agent DiNozzo'.

Agent DiNozzo shook his head vigorously, as he answered the silver-hair question with a big charming grin, "No, of course not Boss."

  
Feeling pity for the agents I stepped up.

  
"Um.. I could get you some more coffee..." Stuttering I stuffed my hands into my pants pocket, my eyes on the ground, stumbling on what I should call him. Not boss that would be too weird like going up to a random person and saying  _"I hid the body, I'm leaving the rest up to you."_ And with my gut telling me that if I call him sir then I'll be the one to be on the other end of his stare but worse, and I _really_ don't want that stare on me. Glancing casually out of the corner of my eye I saw Pacci mouthing me something before I flicked my eyes to the silver-haired man in front of me and the promptly froze.  _'Well fuck,'_ I thought dumbly as I stared at the group of three,  _'I got the stare on me.'_

  
"Well?" The man grunted, his eyebrows raised.

  
"Ah...well..I.." I gulped as I watched Agent DiNozzo give me a pity look before taking a leap of faith, hoping above all else that I didn't fuck his name up. "I could get you another cup of joe if you'll like, Special Agent Gibbs?" I trailed off ending it as a question.

  
Panicking when all 'Gibbs' did was stare, I swiftly turned around and picked up my coffee. "In fact, here." I beamed slightly hysterical as I powered walked up to the man and shoved the coffee into his hands, rambling I tried to buy me sometime.

"Now its very hot, black and strong. So blew before you drink or if you like to feel like you can breath fire then drink with out blowing."

  
Pivoting on my heel I waved good-bye as I bolted out of the office. Completely passing by the elevator, refusing to awkwardly stand there waiting on the moving box after I just  _shoved_ coffee into a scary stranger  _hands_ , I rammed open the stairway door and skipped down the stairs themselves.


	3. Second Meeting

It's been two weeks since The Coffee Incident and I have been avoiding that area of the building by staying in my little office, aka a cleaning closet. And since I really didn't want to run into them again, them being the sliver hair man, Agent Todd, and Agent DiNozzo, I made sure I only left when I was absolutely needed.

  
I shivered, remembering the sliver-haired mans blue eyes staring at me with udder loathing. Shuffling some papers I push the matter out of my mind and continued my work. 

  
Resisting the urge to yawn, I rubbed my eyes before dropping my hands and blinking. Glancing at the clock I briefly paused with surprise,  _'Has it really been 8 hours since I started organizing this mess?'_ I thought, looking at the boxes filled with paperwork beside me.

  
Hearing my stomach gurgling with hunger, I softly patted it. "I know, I know." I whispered when it continued to gurgle pitifully.

  
"When was the last time I even ate?" I moaned as I stood up from my chair, "Wednesday this week? Tuesday last month? I don't know..."

  
Shuffling towards the door, determined to get me food, my hand froze over the door handle.  _'What if their still there? What if they plan to rip off my head like hulk!?'_ My thoughts ran wild with possible scenario of what could happen. I shook my head slightly,  _'Don't be silly Vik, they've probably already forgotten about you. Besides if they didn't forget you what's the worst thing they could do to you?'_ Slowly but surely I turned the doorknob and poked my head out, looking for any signs of danger.

  
Letting out a sigh of relief, I stepped out of my office and made my way down the hall.

  
I managed to make it down all the way to the first floor before hearing someone shout my name.  _'That kinda sounds like the slivered-hair man's voice'_ I mused as I blinked my eyes, _'Probably not though, must be my imagination playing tricks on me because I'm worrying about bumping into them. Besides I didn't tell them my name.'_ Shrugging my shoulder, I turned around preparing myself for waiting a while more on food. Thinking somebody wants me to do something for them.

  
My heart felt like it took a dive out of my chest when I spotted sliver hair and blue eyes. Gulping I pivoted on my heel and started to quickly power walk towards the door.

  
"Hey! Boss wait up!" A younger man shouted, urging me on to go faster. My thoughts chanting,  _'Pretend you heard and saw nothing, pretend you heard and saw nothing.'_ Making it to the doorway with my hand on the handle when suddenly I was turned around.

  
I stared into the blue furious eyes, holding back a whimper when the man opened his mouth, "Have you been avoiding me, Miss Viktur?"

  
"N-no not at all... Whatever give you that idea?" I asked as my eyes glance downwards before looking into his eyes once more, I could feel sweat pouring down my temple as his eyes stared deeply into my own, my heart was pounding with every breath I took.

  
I watched him raised his eyebrows, "Is that so?" He questioned, his eyes looking slightly amused before it completely disappeared. Letting go of my arm he backed up a little, keeping in arms length, before giving me a once over.

  
Feeling kind of offended, I crossed my arms and jutted out my chin. Getting ready to give the silver-haired man a piece of my mind, when the agent DiNozzo butted in with a sunshine grin.

  
"Now, pretty lady I'm sure my boss didn't mean to imply anything." DiNozzo said, giving me a wink. Shuddering with disgust I slightly inched away from him before rubbing my arm as I pityingly glance at the door behind me.

  
"Really Tony?" Agent Todd sighed, rolling her eyes as she turned and give me a polite smile. "Ignore lover-boy over here, he has a girlfriend."

  
"Had, Kate. Had a girlfriend." Tony informed, giving me probably what he thought was a saucy wink before moving behind me. "So if your single and ready to mingle, then I'm opened." Tony added as he threw an arm around my shoulder.

  
Letting out an awkward chuckle, I removed the offending arm from my shoulder and slowly moved backwards. "That's sweet and all Tony but your not my type, but in all honesty it was a pleasure to meet you all but I really, like really, have to go."

  
Turning around once more I briskly walked towards the door and to my sweet, sweet freedom. I could feel my muscles curl even tighter when I heard shuffling behind me, my body shaking from terror. With a lick of my lips I opened the door way to freedom, praying against all odds that they'll leave me be.

  
"Hold it." A stern voice said, silencing the noise behind me."About the coffee..."

  
"Coffee? What coffee?" I muttered, hoping he would suddenly believe that he had the wrong person and go bug somebody else. I stopped with my hand on the handle of the door, still shaking from terror, when I heard a disbelieving scoff.

  
"The coffee from two weeks ago." The man stated pretty bluntly.

  
"Oh yeah, right that coffee. Of course, now I remember, how could I forget?" I rambled, slightly sarcastic as I turned my head a little so I could see them better. "What about this coffee though that you needed me for?"

  
Watching as the silver-haired agents cast each other a panicked and pitying looks, before ignoring them entirely. I jutted out my chine once more, silently daring him to say something.

  
"Thanks." Sliver-haired grunted, his body lax but ready to move at any sudden movement.

  
Blinking I tilted my head sideways, immensely confused. My mouth opened in surprise and before I could stop myself, my lips started to move; "What..?"

The silver-haired man rolled his piercing blue eyes unamused, as Agent Todd stepped forward with a curious look upon her face,"Hey, how'd you Gibbs's name anyway? I've never seen you around before."

  
"Boss's reputation probably proceed him, Katy." Agent DiNozzo reprimand mockingly, his pointer finger waggling in the air like she was a small child that needed to be scolded.

  
Agent Todd turned to look at her flirty partner with a disbelieving glance, Agent DiNozzo in turned made a suggestive face. I could feel my face flush with embarrassment as they started to go at it, not because of DiNozzo suggestive face but because I  _guessed_ .

  
"You didn't know did you?" The Agent Gibbs, Boss-man, silver-haired man, I don't know, asked his voice sounding somewhat amuse.

  
The Agents behind Gibbs stopped their childlike bickering and turned at the same time to scrutinize at me. A shivered rolled down my spinal cord at their synchronized movement,  _'Creepy'_ I briefly thought as my hand went to the back of my neck.

  
"Whaaaat?" I nervously laughed, my hand rubbing my neck. "I, like, totally knew your name, what are you talking about?" I stated somewhat forcibly at the end, beginning to rock back and forth.

  
"You..you didn't know? Then how.." Todd muttered as she started to look at me more closely. DiNozzo nodded quietly in agreement, a intrigued look in his eyes.

  
"Whaaaat?" I repeated, moving my hands away from my neck and in front of me, waving them relatively wild. Giving what I hoped was a convincing smile as I took small steps backwards, praying they wouldn't notice, I released another awkward laugh and did what I did best, deny what I may or may have done; "Like I said I  _totally_ knew your boss's name, whatcha talkn 'bout?"

  
Gibbs started to move forward, getting ready to stop me, before I did what I did when I last met them. I sprinted out the door like a bat out of fucking hell.

  
I unleash a startled scream of terror, thinking I heard them chasing me, before I quickly used all those times I had to run my high school track and kicked up my speed.


End file.
